


Didn't Plan This

by barelyrachaelll



Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: AU, M/M, louis is an asshole, nick is great
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-26 12:54:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/966160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barelyrachaelll/pseuds/barelyrachaelll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry was planning on asking Louis to marry him. But this? He didn't plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Didn't Plan This

**Author's Note:**

> This makes Louis out to be an asshole and I don't think he is and I really love Louis a lot.

Harry hadn't really planned this out. He wasn't really expecting this to happen. He was planning on proposing to Louis that day, as a matter of fact. He was planning on Louis saying yes and there being a wedding in a few months or so. He was planning on adopting a little girl and having a family and growing old with the love of his life.

That’s what he was planning on doing.

This? Not so much.

Falling in love with Nick? Not so much.

Louis cheating on him with Stan? Not so much.

Then again, Harry’s plans never really worked out well.

 

Planned Proposal

Harry had spent the night with his mum and sister since he never got to see them anymore. He was due home around eleven in the morning, but he was growing bored at nine. He had a big day planned out. He was going to have a picnic lunch with Louis, then they would go see that film Louis had been talking about lately, then they would go out to that really expensive restaurant that Harry had booked for them, then they were going to go to the beach and lie down and watch the stars.

The Harry was going to get down on one knee. He was going to recite the speech he’d spent hours upon hours memorizing a perfecting. And he was going to ask Louis to marry him.

And Louis was going to say yes. Harry just knew he would. They were the most perfect couple there was, and they both loved each other very much. Their entire relationship was perfect and cute and everything anyone could have ever wanted. And that’s how Harry just knew Louis would say yes.

Harry decided to drive home early to surprise his boyfriend. He knew he would get back an hour or so early and that Louis would probably still be asleep, but he didn't care. For whatever reason, Louis had decided not to come with Harry, insisting that Harry needed some family time without Louis there as a distraction. He’d been gone for a few days now and was missing Louis terribly.

He pulled into the drive way at 10:30. Louis’ car was sitting in the drive way next to where Harry had parked. A slow smile crept onto his face as he walked up to the door. It wasn't just Lou he had missed, it was the house too, and the bed and the kitchen and the feel of home.

Harry unlocked the door to a silent house. He momentarily debated calling out to say he was home, but decided he would just go sneak into bed with Louis. He put his bag down by the door and walked down the hall to the bedroom he and Louis shared.

He didn't look in the room as he stepped inside and shut the door behind him. He only turned around when the door was completely closed. And he was not expecting to see what he saw.

“What. The. Fuck,” Harry said, a little bit louder than he had intended to. Louis’ eyes snapped open and so did the boy whose arms were wrapped around Louis’ naked body. Seeing Harry, Louis threw the boy’s arms off him and scrambled to stand up.

“Babe, you’re home,” he said weakly.

Sensing the fact that there was no longer a body pressed to him, the boy slowly woke up and opened his eyes. “Babe?” his tired voice mumbled. Then he made eye contact with Harry. “Shit,” he muttered.

“You have two minutes to explain yourself, Tomlinson,” Harry said, trying his best to keep his voice steady.

“It was just a one time thing, I swear. It didn't even mean anything. He just came over and―” Louis started, but the boy cut him off.

“One time thing? So six months is just one time? And it meant nothing? Sure didn't seem that way when you were in my mouth and you were moaning to me that Harry wasn’t really what you want,” he spat.

“Stan, shut up,” Louis pleaded. He then looked back at Harry, “Babe, I swear I didn't mean it.”

Harry sighed, feeling tears threatening to form in his eyes. “I’m leaving. I’m going to go out. I should be back here by tomorrow morning, and you won’t be here. Understand? I want you gone. Don’t leave anything here. I. Want. You. Gone,” he told him.

“Haz please I can explain, don’t do this,” Louis said, but Harry didn’t. He was already walking out the door and throwing the ring at Louis with a “Here, bastard.”

 

Best Friend Comfort

It’d been three days since he found Louis and he still hadn’t returned home. He’d stayed at his best friend, Nick’s house and spent the entire time crying. Nick had held him and said all the right things, about how it wasn’t Harry’s fault, and Louis was a prick, and Harry deserved so much better. Harry had just clung to him and sobbed that there wasn’t better than Louis and he must have done something wrong.

But the weirdest part was, when Harry was crying, he was just numb. He was only hurt that Louis had kept it from him, not that he had done it. He wasn’t even really bothered by the fact that Louis had cheated on him the last six months and that he probably didn’t even love him.

He wasn’t bothered by any of that. He was only bothered by the fact that he was supposed to be his best friend before his boyfriend and he had kept things from him.

And maybe if he was completely honest, he wasn’t bothered because Nick had been there for him and everyone knew how much Nick cared for Harry. And to Harry, that was good, because at least someone cared for him.

 

Unplanned Awkward First Date

Nick had been unsure on how to go about asking Harry on a date. The thing with Louis had happened almost four months ago, and Harry seemed totally fine now. It wasn’t like Nick kept it a secret that he had feelings for Harry; he never had. But recently, Harry had started flirting back with Nick. And as much as Nick hadn’t wanted to, he’d let his hopes rise and he got the idea in his head that Harry liked him, too.

So Nick was going to ask him on a date. It was just going to be a small trip to an ice cream parlor, and if all went well, he would ask him to be his boyfriend. That was how he had planned things.

Nick was awkward when asking Harry. “So, uhm, you know I like you and I was just, uh, wondering if you would wanna go get some ice cream later?”

Harry had laughed, and told him of course he would, and Nick had been shocked, to say in the least. Nonetheless, they both still took an hour to get ready for their trip to the ice cream parlor because both of them wanted it to be perfect.

And it was, in an awkward way. They had gotten along well, and laughed at each other’s jokes and acted like they always did. But at the end of the night when Nick leaned down to kiss Harry for the first time ever, they bumped noses and foreheads and Nick had sighed and Harry had giggled and readjusted his head so that he could kiss the walking perfection that was Nick Grimshaw.

And Nick had smiled into the kiss, filled with bliss that oh my God he was actually kissing Harry Styles and Harry had smiled because he liked Nick. Nick made things simple. Nick made Harry feel wanted. Nick gave Harry butterflies and Harry just liked Nick.

 

Planned Marriage

Harry and Nick had been together for ten months now. Ten months filled with smiles and laughs and cuddles and stolen kisses. It was safe to say Harry had fallen in love with his amazing boyfriend. And of course, Nick had always been in love with Harry. The love they had was playful. Almost like best friends who just kissed and giggled and made each other blush. They didn’t always do the “couple” things, but they lay down next to each other at night and knew they loved each other so it was okay.

But at the same time, it was the kind of love where you know you’ve found your soul mate and suddenly you know your reason for breathing and everything is just amazing all the time, no matter how bad it really is, because you’ve finally found your other half.

So when Nick had finally asked Harry to marry him, Harry hadn’t hesitated when he said yes. Gay marriage had just become legal in the UK, so why not? What was stopping them? Their wedding was a family thing, but it was perfect in every way.

 

Planned Lives Together

And it was planned when they signed the papers over for their first daughter who they named Mary, because it was a simple name, like everything with them had always been. It was also planned when they adopted their son a couple years later.

Maybe their relationship hadn’t really been planned.

But it was okay.

Because growing old and spending the rest of their lives together was definitely planned.


End file.
